Shield Of The True Diva
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: AJ Lee's war with the Total Divas reaches a boiling point at the 2013 Survivor Series. Facing certain defeat, AJ gets some surprise help from 3 of her closest friends down in NXT. Together, they along with Summer Rae form a deadly faction bent on destruction...


_A/N: Hey guys, White here with another new story. This one stars the fantasy element of AJ forming a Divas Shield faction at the 2013 Survivor Series event! Hope you guys enjoy it!_

November 24, 2013 – Survivor Series

The Survivor Series elimination tag team match between the WWE Diva teams of the Total Divas and the True Divas was going over very well as both teams were down to three members; Natalya, Brie Bella, and Naomi for Team Total Divas VS AJ Lee, Kaitlyn, and Summer Rae for Team True Divas. The match started off well with AJ's team getting the quick lead with Tamina eliminating Eva Marie and JoJo before getting eliminated herself by Natalya who then eliminated Alicia Fox. Aksana eliminated Cameron before getting eliminated by Brie Bella but Kaitlyn eliminated her sister Nikki Bella. However Natalya kept momentum for her team by eliminating Rosa Mendes. Now Summer Rae was in the middle of the ring against Brie Bella as it was down to three on three.

Summer sneered at Brie as she leveled her with a dropkick.

The dropkick connected, knocking Brie down from the impact

Summer smirked, posing cockily to the crowd in the vain of Maryse as she hit a standing elbow drop.

The elbow drop connected, hitting Brie right in the sternum.

Summer went into the pin.

Brie kicked out at two

Summer immediately got in referee Mike Chioda's face. "**THAT WAS 3 YOU STUPID BLIND ZEBRA-DRESSED FREAK!**" She screeched.

The referee pointed to the WWE insignia, letting Summer know he was an offical, "Respect me I'm the referee!" Mike yelled as AJ giggled, watching Summer bicker with Mike.

Summer growled, slapping Mike as hard as she could.

Mike fell down right on his side, favoring his cheek in pain from the slap hearing fans laugh from the impact.

Even AJ who knew this would cause a disqualification was holding her sides, cackling with laughter.

Kaitlyn laughed as well, smiling as Summer did the same as they saw the Senior Referee get slapped across his face.

Summer knew she was about to get disqualified anyway and tagged in Kaitlyn.

"**SUMMER'S DISQUALIFIED!**" Mike Chioda declared, letting Justin Roberts know.

Summer simply sneered as she gave Kaitlyn a friendly pat on the rear. "Go get em."

Kate had a sick grin on her face as she charged in, looking for a spear.

Brie stepped out of the way just in time, letting Kaitlyn charge right into the steel ringpost.

Kate stumbled backwards, dazed and disoriented.

Brie took advantage of this, trapping Kaitlyn in a roll-up pin.

Try as she might, Kaitlyn was too dazed to kick out, and was eliminated, leaving AJ alone.

However before Brie could land a single move four girls ran in through the crowd wearing all black wrestling gear and charged into the ring as the fans hooted and buzzed in curiousity. Those three girls were none other than Bayley who was smiling an eerie smile, as if she was glad to be in this ring, Emma who had a cool and smug smirk on her face, and Paige who had a cold, stoic, look on her face as they stood right beside AJ and stared at the Total Divas.

But before this turned into a brawl, Brad Maddox stepped on to the stage, "Ladies, ladies, ladies please don't fight...yet," the Raw General Manager said with a little smirk on his face. You three girls who just ran in out of nowhere, you will have your first match here in the WWE as AJ's newest teammates!" Brad smiled.

Paige's expression quickly turned into a sadistic smirk. She was going to enjoy this.

The Total Divas team was not amused as they yelled their displeasure at Brad. They had to fend off 4 divas when they had to deal with just one a couple of mintues ago but Brad kept cool. "Besides Total Divas, if you can eliminate two opposing Divas without breaking a sweat and surely you can handle three other newcomers. Or would you rather have me make the match a disqualifaction and nobody wins?" Brad asked, he liked having this kind of power to make matches and decisions mid-match.

"We can handle them, their just rookies." Nattie smirked.

Naomi and Brie fed of off Natalya's confidence. They nodded and spoke their agreement as Brad smiled, "Referee, restart the match! Total Divas VS AJ's team!" Brad declared as the fans cheered.

Chioda nodded, signaling for the bell to ring once more.

The bell rang, signalling the match restarting with it now 3-4 and AJ's team had the advantage. Naomi decided to step into the ring, giving Brie time to recover.

Paige wore a sadistic grin, eyeing Naomi like a piece of raw meat.

The Funkadactyl had confidence in her eyes, thinking that this was going to be a quick win she ran at Paige, trying a shoulder block.

Paige blocked, with a backbreaker.

Naomi grimaced in pain, her back struck hard from the tilt-a-whirl backbreaker.

Paige pulled her up with a sadistic smile on her face as she started a barrage of hard elbow shots to her face.

The elbow shots were stiff and hard and even though Mike Chioda started his count once the strikes started pouring down on Naomi's head it was too late as the WWE Universe was greeted by something they'd never seen before, a diva bleeding. All of those shots opened Naomi up, giving her a small yet noticable patch of blood before Mike counted to four.

Paige backed off, licking the blood that had collected on her arm with a predatory grin.

Fans watched in awe as Paige made Naomi bleed. The Funkadactyl was in a daze, down on the match and watching her life force slowly stream down her face as the Total Divas watched in pure shock.

Paige looked to AJ with a smirk, seeing the Divas Champion's arm outstretched for the tag, she calmly tagged her in, who proceeded to lock Naomi in the Black Widow for an almost instant submission before tagging Paige back in.

Natalya and Brie looked at each other with shock and panic in their eyes. It was now four on two and for the first time since the start of the match Natalya and Brie were worried if they were going to win or not.

Paige mockingly beckoned them in.

Bayley bounced and hopped on the ring ropes, sticking her hand out and calling out to her British-born tag partner with childlike glee. "Tag me tag me tag me!" She giggled.

Paige chuckled, happily tagging in her eager teammate.

Bayley beamed, entering the ring. She was ready to begin her first match against the opposing Divas.

Bayley danced on the balls of her feet, clearly eager.

Brie was curious on just what was Bayley's deal. She had never seen a Diva like this before but judging by her energetic and eager demeanor she was thrilled to be here but naive to what was about to happen. Needless to say Brie had some confidence as she entered the ring, the 6-year WWE veteran staring down the younger rookie.

Bayley smirked, charging at her and going for what she called her Hugplex exploder suplex down in NXT.

Brie wasn't expecting this. She was lifted up and slammed down hard by the Hugplex.

Bayley did a little cheer in place, clearly fired up.

Brie sat up, surprised by what just happened and how this perky little diva just slammed her. She even mouthed, "What just happened?" she said before slowly standing up.

Bayley stuck her tongue out, blowing a raspberry, giggling.

Brie wasn't about to get humiliated by this rookie! She ran at Bayley, trying a clothesline.

Bayley smirked, doing a split-evasion.

The result was Brie missing the clothesline and falling right on her face behind Bayley, causing some fans to laugh at the impact.

"Nya nya nya, missed me." She taunted in sing-song.

Brie was embarassed. She couldn't believe that she was getting humiliated by this **CHILD**. She got on her feet and in pure frustration she tried a Lou Thesz press.

Bayley sidestepped, giggling. "Still missed meee!" She sang.

The result was Brie bouncing off the ring ropes and rolling back onto her side. How was she being made a fool of by this rookie?!

Bayley picked her up. "Rose Plant!" She yelled, giggling as she twisted Brie's arm into a Headlock Driver.

The result was Brie driven headfirst in pain on the canvas, down for the count as Natalya's mouth widened in shock and awe.

Bayley innocently blew the remaining Total Divas a kiss as she pinned Brie.

Natalya watched with shock and dismay in her eyes as the referee counted to three and Brie was eliminated. Natalya was the final Total Diva standing.

Emma smiled and grinned. "Great work Bay, my turn." Emma smiled, sticking her hand in for Bayley to tag.

Bayley smiled, tagging in her NXT tag partner.

Emma stepped in the ring with a smug, confident, look on her face. All she had to do is close the match, beat Natalya, and get the win for her team.

Emma slowly locked up with Nattie before lifting up the Anvilette for a side slam.

The side slam connected, dropping Natalya onto her back.

Emma picked Nattie up, licking her lips. She could taste her team's victory, all she needed was one big move.

Natalya threw punches at Emma's stomach, showing that she had fight in her. This elimination wasn't going to be as easy the others it seemed.

Natalya lifted Emma up for a Belly to Belly suplex.

Emma took it cleanly.

Natalya picked Emma up roughly by her arm and lifted her up for a powerslam roughly.

Emma took it cleanly.

Natalya wanted to nip this in the bud. She grabbed Emma by her legs, ready to lock in a sharpshooter.

Emma smirked, kicking at Nattie's legs, blocking it.

The result was Natalya collapsing onto her fours from the blocked Sharpshooter

"**EMMA LOCK!**" She yelled, going for her finisher.

Natalya tried to crawl for dear life, moving inch after painful inch in direction of the ropes across from her.

Paige smirked, stepping down and poking Nattie in the eyes.

The referee didn't notice it as Paige poked Nattie in the eyes. The result was Natalya tapping out within grabbing range of the ring ropes as tears ran down her face from the pain.

AJ grinned widely.

Referee Mike Chioda signaled the bell to ring. The match was over and AJ's team of divas fresh out of NXT won.

AJ eagerly joined Emma in the ring, alongside Paige and Bayley as the 4 of them had smug grins on their faces, raising each other's arms in a show of unity and victory as they giggled.

The fans were split between jeers and cheers, giving a mixed response to AJ's team.

AJ happily skipped to the back with her teammates.

They'd made a huge impact together...

To be continued...


End file.
